The present invention relates to a safety apparatus for arresting a fall of a worker and, more particularly, to a safety apparatus for arresting a fall of a worker from a surface.
A safety apparatus should generally be provided to protect and allow free movement of a worker on a surface such as a flat roof surface, an upper story of a multi-story building being constructed, or the ground adjacent a precipice. The safety apparatus includes an engaging member for gripping the surface. A harness is attached between the worker and the safety apparatus. The engaging member of the safety apparatus grips the surface if the worker falls from the surface under the action of the force resulting from falling of the worker and transmitted to the engaging member via the harness. In an approach, the engaging member pivots about a pivot axis and grips the surface under the action of the force. However, the penetration depth of the engaging member can be an issue, leading to insufficient gripping force and risking movement of the safety apparatus. Furthermore, the safety apparatus and other equipment can be hoisted by a crane or the like to the surface such as a roof. Conventional safety apparatuses include a plurality of inverted U-shaped attachment elements to which hooks of the crane are engaged. However, the hooks are liable to unhook through the bottom opening of the inverted U-shaped attachment elements if the hook lines become slack.
Thus, needs exist for a safety apparatus that can reliably arrest falling of workers from a surface and/or that can avoid unhooking while hoisting the apparatus to the surface.